No Time Like the Present
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Niko Bellic needs a change and he'll kill to get it. Set 8 weeks after the finale events of GTA IV and progresses toward the present. First couple chapters are slow but action will follow later.
1. Chapter 1

Niko Bellic was drowning his sorrows in vodka, hoping that it was finally over. He had no place else to go, no one to go to. He had ruined any chance with Kate, Roman was dead and his other friends, aside from Little Jacob, would only get him into more trouble. It had been eight weeks since he'd killed Pegorino and Dimitri was long gone as well. He downed the last of his drink then motioned for more from the bartender who merely shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't think you need any more pal."

"Jebi se." Niko muttered, haphazardly tossing some bills on the bar before nearly falling off his stool.

Stumbling outside, his phone buzzed and with the little conscience he had left he unlocked the screen and read the text message, having to brace himself on the wall as he read Kate's words across the screen.

"Niko, I haven't heard from you in a long while. Are you okay?"

She was the last person he'd expect to worry about him. She had called once the day after Roman's murder to check up on him, and having isolated himself from everyone he once called friends; he never bothered to phone her again. Truth-be-told he didn't have the heart. All he wanted was to ensure her safety since everyone else he seemed to be close to met a violence and untimely end.

'_Fuck it.' _He thought as he shambled down the street, away from the Steinway Beer Garden. He knew exactly what he needed to do and where he needed to be. He made an attempt to pop the collar on his winter jacket, but the biting wind still chilled him to the bone and the rain wasn't helping. He was nearly hit by oncoming traffic twice and knocked a man's coffee from his hands while trying to regain control of his own feet on the steep, downhill, sidewalk.

He reached his destination and slowly pulled himself up the steps of the apartment he was looking for, hesitating before pounding his fist against the red door. After two knocks it opened and Kate stood before him, though there was still a faint light through the grey clouds, her sweats and tank top gave the assumption she was already dressed for bed.

"Niko…" she barely whispered, shell shocked by his sudden appearance on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, eyes bloodshot and wreaking of alcohol, and broke down. "I'm so sorry Kate." He nearly sobbed, "I owe you such an apology and I don't know what to say. I'm not sure why I even bothered you…I…I just…" She caught his arm before he collapsed.

"Niko, come inside and have a seat." She beckoned, guiding him to the living room. She settled him on the couch and held up one finger signaling that she'd return shortly. He stared straight ahead at a black television screen as she placed a blanket around his shoulders and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

Niko looked over at her. He was still buzzed and he wasn't sure if it was the booze or the fact that he had been attracted to her since the moment he met her, but he had the urge to kiss her; one that he knew he had to repress or the progress he'd made in such a short amount of time would disappear just as soon as he'd achieved it.

With his voice shaky he spoke. "I'm a fool. I should stay away from you because I know you'll get hurt one way or another. I am not meant to care for anyone the way I do you, but I can't stay away. I've lost too many people I've been close with, left a lot of people behind and I'm tired of running from my past. I want to live life, to have a reason to care." He shook his head. "But I don't know where to start. I don't even know how to live a normal life. Since I was a boy I have had nothing but disappointment. Sometimes I wonder if I can even be normal. Then there is Roman…"

"Of course you can be normal!" Kate interrupted. "Niko, if you're looking for someone to care you always have me. And from what I've heard your mother wants the best for you. You can't deny you're past, but you can move on. Find something legally constructive that you can put your energy into. I know you can do well, I believe in you. Roman was a wild man from my understanding but I know that he'd want you to be happy and the life you've lead since you came to this country has not been one that's done that for you." She put her hand over top his "I want you to be happy Niko. What can I do to help you?"

Her gesture didn't go unnoticed and Niko's raised an eyebrow as he stared at their hands. "If I told you would you be upset?"

Kate smiled. "I think I may already know but why don't you just fill me in anyway?"

"Give me a chance?" He said slowly. "I know what you have said and I am not a very good man but I'd really like this one chance to prove that I can be who you need."

He barely had time to finish his thought as her lips caught his. She was clearly inexperienced, as Packie had pointed out, but she was a fast learner. After what seemed like minutes they broke for air. Kate caught her breath and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I…I just have no idea what got into me. Honestly I was afraid I had shoved you away forever after rejecting your invitation to the wedding. I figured it was better that way. My family is full of criminals and I didn't want to fall in love with one. However, if you are being truthful, if you want to change for the better, I will do everything I can to guide you. Just remember that I'm pretty fucked up too." She laughed. "But I've grown quite fond of you Mr. Bellic, and I don't want to see you ruin yourself any further than you already have."

Niko nodded his understanding. "You have my word, no matter how little that may mean to some people."

"I'll take that. Now come on," She stood, holding a hand out toward him "you look exhausted and I know you'll need to sleep this off. You can have my bed."

He accepted her offer and took her hand. Kate led him up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall. She pulled the sheets back and was about to walk out of the room when he took her wrist. "Stay." He asked so quiet she thought she was hearing things.

"What?"

"I want try anything, not with someone of your faith, I just…I want you to stay with me."

Kate nodded and closed the door as Niko peeled off his jacket and began to pull his sweat shirt off. He lay back on the bed and pulled her over to join him. "Tell me if I do something you don't like." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is this too much?"

In all honesty Kate had never had anyone in her bed, let alone someone to hold her. She rather enjoyed the company of this man. "No." She said over her shoulder.

Niko smiled. "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Niko."

And within minutes both were fast asleep.

A/N: I've had an idea like this in the back of my mind for a while so I finally made the decision to type it up and submit it. Let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Niko woke to an empty bed, stretching and trying to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight shining through the window. On the bedside stand he noticed a glass of orange juice and a bottle of aspirin and smiled as he took a couple before putting gathering his things and heading down the stairs. When he reached the landing at the bottom of the steps he smelled bacon frying and headed toward the kitchen.

"Something smells great." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

Kate smiled and finished putting together a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. She handed it to Niko and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now eat. You need to regain some of the nutrients you lost last night."

He did as told and took a seat at the kitchen table. Moments later Kate sat down across from him. They ate in silence for a while before she cleared her throat and spoke. "So what you said last night is it still true?"

Niko chewed his food slowly, buying some time to not only remember what he had said, but to find the words to say now.

"Of course." He finally answered. Kate smiled, looking down at her hands as to hide her red cheeks. "I suppose you're curious as to what would be next."

"Yes, in fact." She laughed. "What does the psychopathic, money hungry Niko Bellic have planned next?"

He downed the rest of his juice and smirked at her jab. "I am going to surprise you. I shall pick you up here, let's say, six this evening."

"And you'll tell me then?"

"No." He shook his head. "I will show you. It is much easier that way." He stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will see you tonight." He said as he smiled and walked toward the door.

Outside he took a deep breath of cool air and walked to the end of the block where he could properly bask in the sunlight. He hailed a cab, unusual with all the perfectly good cars parked along the curb. He had made a promise that he was turning his life around and he would make good on his word.

As the taxi stopped in front of Niko's Algonquin apartment, he tipped the driver graciously before stepping out. Admiring his modest choice of vehicle, a Cavalcade FXT in which he had Brucie make legally his and paint a dark red, he realized that regardless of the wealth he had acquired he would need to tone down the new lifestyle he had just become comfortable with in order to keep Kate by his side. Things were looking up and he would be damned if anything was going to get in the way of that.

He decided he needed to prepare. He cleaned his apartment thoroughly, showered, and picked out a nice blue button down with black dress slacks. Niko knew Kate wasn't too big on formal attire, just as her choice in vehicles was not extraordinary, but she would have to tolerate it for the evening. As Niko pulled a bottle of wine from the bins and set two glasses beside it, he glanced at the laptop in his counter. Checking his e-mail couldn't hurt, after all he had not checked it in weeks and his mother may have sent him something new, a checkup to ensure her son was getting along without his beloved cousin or updating him on the old country.

He logged in and scrolled down the junk mail, almost missing a message from a sender whom he did not see often. The cursor hovered over the hyperlink of the message for several seconds before Niko worked up the courage to click it. While not terribly long in length, the words it contained were not ones he wanted to read, and while it was all written in English, much like his mother's long e-mails, it was much more articulated and clearly from someone he knew had taught themselves well. Slowly, he read every line carefully.

_Dearest Niko,_

_I am to assume mother has not told you the news, as I have not seen a reply in the messages you've sent her as of late nor has she said a word to me. Before I break this to you darling brother I need you remain calm, do not overreact to my decision. I shall explain first that I had told poor Roman before his death of my plans. His loose lips must have been kept hushed by the plans of his wedding and all the events leading to it, as I told him less than a day before his demise. Niko, I need you please to not revert to your violent and destructive ways as I tell you this, it is not good for either of us if you do. I also want you to know that I have thought this through and have taken many hours to come to this decision. I have worked my way, and in some cases stolen, to possess enough money to buy plane ticket to Liberty City. I shall arrive November the twenty-first at nine in the morning to Francis International Airport. I will explain all this when I arrive, just please my dear brother understand this is for the best._

_Volim Te,_

_Natasha_

Niko looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall, noting that the twenty first was tomorrow. He was shocked, and honestly angry. He had told no one that he had a sister, and after all he had been through, it was for good reason. Quickly he shut down his computer and quickly made his way to see Kate.

A/N: I do apologize for taking so long to update, I have other stories as well as being a full time student and reservist so my plate is rather full. I'll try to finish this one up as soon as possible. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Niko made a mad rush to Kate's, gritting his teeth and cursing in Serbian the entire way. He nearly passed the house and came to a screeching halt in front of the apartment he sought. He took a deep breath and slowly made it to the door, pulling together a straight face. He knocked, and the matriarch of the McCreary clan answered.

"Why Niko! It's so nice to see you boy-o. I hear you're taking Katelyn out this evening, is this true?"

Niko smiled, and returned a hug. "Yes , it's true. Where is she?"

"Upstairs." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm so happy you've managed to pull her out of her self-absorbed world. Maybe I'll get the grandchildren I deserve now." She muttered as she walked into the living room.

"You wish mother." Kate said as she came down the stair case. "It's only a date Ma, I'm not marrying anyone."

At the sight of the youngest McCreary, Niko's jaw dropped. She was wearing a light blue evening dress that barely reached her knees, her hair falling over her shoulders instead of pulled back tight in its usual bun. He also noted the subtle traces of eyeliner and a light blue eye shadow that matched her dress.

"Kate…" he said, leaning in the kiss her cheek as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful."

Blushing, Kate smiled. "Thank you Niko." She said. "Goodnight Ma, call if you need anything." She called into the other room as Niko held the door for her.

While he wasn't accustomed to entertaining female company that were deserving, Niko acted the part of gentleman and not only opened the car door for Kate, but had adjusted the seat and made sure the radio station was set to Vibe, her favorite, before arriving.

As he pulled away from the curb, Kate glanced in his direction with a grin on her lips. "I have to say, I'm very impressed."

"Oh? By what?" Niko asked innocently.

"You know what." She said, slapping his arm playfully with the back of her hand. "This is very sweet of you. It's a very welcome change."

"Well you are most welcome." He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, looking over to gauge her reaction. For once, just accepted his advance and didn't make a move to pull away.

"Before I forget…" he said reaching into the backseat, "these are for you." He said, handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"Niko…you really shouldn't have." She said smiling.

"You deserve the best and I aim to please."

As he drove and silence sunk in momentarily his mind returned to the e-mail Natasha had sent him. He was unaware of the look of frustration that had etched itself on his face as Kate cleared her throat.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Niko shook his head and continued to focus on the road. "If you'd really like to know, I will tell you after dinner." He said, pulling into the parking lot of Drusilla's.

Niko had arranged a dinner consisting of candlelight and expensive exported wine, as well as filet mignon and tiramisu. Afterward, he kept his word and took Kate for a walk through Middle Park to tell her about his sister. As they passed the pond he slowed and leaned over the rail, staring into the dark water as dusk set in.

"Kate, I have told you a lot about my life. There are things you have learned on your own and I want to remind you that those things are in my past. After Roman's death I knew I had to change my way of life, that everyone else I care about…and love…" He stole a quick glance to see her reaction, enough to see her raise an eyebrow, before continuing. "would be hurt or killed if I didn't stop my chase of money and revenge. I did get my revenge, and I do have enough money to keep myself steady for a while." He stopped and ran a hand over his face.

Kate placed a hand on his shoulder, silently encouraging him to go on.

"You are the only person in this goddamn city to know my secrets. I have confide everything in you, all but one thing."

There was a slight fear in her eyes as turned to face her.

"I…"He took a deep breath. "I have a sister, a younger sister, and she has made the stupid decision to join me here."

Kate released air she had been holding in her lungs for what seemed like forever.

"Thank God Niko, I thought you were going to say you had went back to your old ways." She said in relief. "So you have a sister, why is that such a big secret?"

"Because I never wanted to involve her. According to Natasha, Mother is helping her pay for a ticket here. I don't have much time to prepare, she says she will be here tomorrow morning."

"Oh Niko." Kate wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "I'll help you however I can. Have you a place for her to stay?"

"I have a couch. The places I have obtained are all studio apartments."

"Well, is she staying for good or just visiting?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But knowing her it is permanent."

He broke away from Kate's embrace and sunk onto a park bench.

"I'm sure there are better places to live in case she decides to stay. You could get a house, something nice, with a yard. Somewhere that will make you happy."

Niko smiled at her. "I do not wish to have a house if all it's for is myself and my grown sister."

"Who says you'll always be alone?" She took a seat next to him. "Niko, I've only let you this close to me because I see something in you. I've never been on an official date with anyone, that's saying a lot about to night. I'm not saying I've been trying to save you, but I have been attempting to guide you along the right path. We've both lived fucked up lives, now is our turn to save our future."

Niko looked at her, perplexed by her confession.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time Niko, but I was serious when I said I didn't date anyone from my brother's gangster group of friends. You are not a gangster. I know what you want to do with your life and crime isn't it."

"Are you…are you saying you want to try a normal life…with me?"

Unexpectantly, Kate leaned in and kissed him. She broke off after a few moments and blushed.

"So…I take it tonight was a success?" Niko said with a laugh.

"Very much so."

"What does that make us?" He asked carefully.

"Well…I suppose we're together." She said. "As long as you keep that promise and stay honest."

"Whatever it takes." He said, kissing her gently. "Now, let's go home. I must get ready for tomorrow."

Niko took Kate's hand and led her to his car. For the first time in many years he felt optimistic, truly happy that his life may be on track to as normal as it would ever be.


End file.
